Endless Days
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /YohxAnna/ With Lime EDIT As time draws nearer to Anna's birthday, Yoh can think of only one thing to give to her & this time he'll make sure she won't ever forget it.
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Shaman King. This is all brought to you by my constant absent mind.

**Author Notes: **Sorry this one took so long. My internet is still cut and I've been busy with a few tests here and there. As you've probably guessed, this fic is another Yoh x Anna. Surprised? Yoh is 18 and Anna is 17.

**Warning: **OOC (It just wouldn't be fun if they were. ;) ), typical fluff, severe sappiness and corniness like there's no tomorrow and boring at the beginning and in other places. 

**Summary:** As time draws nearer to Anna's birthday, Yoh can think of only one thing to give to her. And this time, he'll make sure she won't ever forget it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Endless Days**

******~~~**

The clouds glided softly across the skies as golden rays illuminated a path above the horizon, revealing the sun's trudge upon the dome of blue. The streets of Tokyo rested silently as the weekend was upon the city and people. Local employees began to place sale and discount signs on their windows, waiting to persuade potential customers who came about. The main doors of shopping malls began to unlock and reopen for the day, welcoming early shoppers who refused to stay in bed.

Under the heated roof of the Asakura household, two sleeping figures laid still on the futon, unaware that the start of a new day was just a blink away. The blanket was barely used as a covering of warmth but rather as a discarded rag at their feet. The arms that belonged to a certain dark haired boy were wrapped loosely around the waist of his fiancée. Comfortable in his hold, Anna had placed her right palm lightly pressing against Yoh's chest. Her free hand was lying on his shoulder while the rest of her arm relaxed on his encircling arm. Their legs were completely tangled with one another's but that never disturbed their peaceful rest. 

It's been just over five years since Yoh was declared the Shaman King and his dream that seemed unrealistic and foolish in the past of living an easy life had come true. Though training still continued, it wasn't nearly as backbreaking and frequent as it was before. Since it was a Sunday, he had the whole day for leisure activities unless told otherwise. Though of course, Yoh spent most of this time listening to music or with Anna. 

Since the final battle with Hao, the soon-to-be married couple have been inseparable. Their relationship was never rushed into situations that neither of them were ready for and like most couples, they've talked and shared of virtually everything and anything with each other. The couple held hands when walking in public and secretly kissed when no one was around. 

As they started to fall deeper in love with each other, the two decided that there shouldn't be a wall that separated them at night, bringing them to the idea of sharing one room and one bed together. The extra warmth that accompanied one another had brought provided much of an advantage over the winter months. Though during the boiling days of summer may have seemed to provide an excess amount of heat, Yoh and Anna shrugged it off, enjoying each other's company and the feeling of waking up beside a loved one.

The window in Anna's room had been opened as wide as possible, and as the sun finally rose high enough to brightly shine against Yoh's closed eyelids, he gradually stirred, adjusting his head position to avoid the sudden light. He slowly opened his eyes, frowning at the sun for waking him up so early. Eventually, his stare towards the skies dropped to the sleeping figure in front of him. 

Anna was still sleeping soundly despite his abrupt movements. Wisps of her blonde hair covered her face as her chest rose with her breaths. Yoh couldn't help but smile as he slowly reached over and brushed the strands away from her face. He took her hand that was on his chest and brought it up to his lips, softly placing a kiss on it. Leaning slightly forward, he kissed her forehead as he withdrew his legs and arms. Yoh sat up and reached for the blanket that was at the end of the futon and placed it over Anna's waist, covering everything below her hips. He grabbed his headphones that was placed directly above him and wrapped it around his neck as always. 

Heading for the door, Yoh took one more glance at the itako before slipping away. Quietly, he made his way down the stairs one by one, making sure not to step on the places that were likely to make a squeak. He was completely used to the morning silence that he almost jumped as he heard his name. 

"Yoh-dono?" A familiar voice called just behind him. 

"… Ah… Amidamaru... Good morning…"

"Good morning. Sorry if I startled you, but may I ask what you doing on such a fine morning like this? Shouldn't you be upstairs with Anna?"

"The sun was in my eyes and I was getting a little hungry, so I decided to come down and make a little breakfast."

"I take it she's still asleep." 

Yoh grinned, "Uh-huh. And I don't want to wake her… just yet." 

The samurai spirit raised a brow, "Have you got something planned?" 

"Not really," Yoh replied as he grabbed the handle of the refrigerator door, reaching for four eggs. 

Amidamaru watched as the dark haired boy continued rummaging through the fridge, occasionally grabbing a few ingredients here and there. By the time he was done, the counter was covered with: four eggs, a carton of orange juice, a loaf of bread, a package of uncooked bacon, and a wrapped plate with cookies. 

Yoh looked at his spirit's surprised face filled with wonderment and possibly endless questions. With a grin he said, "I'm not done just yet." He closed the door to the refrigerator and started going through cupboards. New things were placed on the counter: A box of pancake mix and a can of hot chocolate mix. Other utensils like plates, forks, knives and drinking glasses were also added on top of the counter. 

Taking the apron hanging on the hook on the side of the counter, Yoh shook off the wrinkles and put it on him, not minding the hints of previous cooking misfortunes tainted on the front. He prepared the pan and cracked two eggs, mixing it in a bowl with a whisk. As he pan heated up, he poured in the yellow liquid and grabbed another bowl in the cupboard. Yoh poured in a reasonable amount of pancake mix and cracked the remaining eggs into the bowl, swirling the mixture together for a while before adding water. 

The sizzling of the eggs in the pan began to fade, signalling Yoh to flip it to the other side. Grabbing two slices of bread, he quickly placed it in the toaster, pushing down the trigger to initiate the heating. Scooping the eggs up with a utensil, he placed it on a plate and divided it in two before taking the other piece and moving it to the plate beside it. Adding more oil to refrain stickiness and difficult cleaning, Yoh added a few stripes of bacon, letting it sizzle in the pan. 

Whizzing around, he took out the toast that popped out of the appliance and unwrapped the plate of cookies. Adding the cookies and toast to the two plates already containing eggs, Yoh flipped the bacon before returning back to the counter, placing a few more cookies. After, he filled the kettle and began heating it. Taking a moment to relax, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead and nose with the back of his hand before continuing on with the pancakes. 

His spiritual friend could not help but gape at Yoh's quick movements and timing as one by one, assembled two savouring dishes. When Yoh was finally finished cooking, he took the hot water from the kettle and poured it into a cup partially filled with the hot chocolate mix. He took off the lid of the orange juice and poured it into a second cup. Stirring the hot chocolate, he glanced at his surroundings. Although he had to put a few things back into the fridge, everything was quite clean. Yoh opened a drawer in front of him and pulled out a tray. Carrying the plates onto the tray and then slowly with the drinks as well as adding a few utensils, he quickly finished off by putting used bowls and utensils in the sink and taking items scattered on counters back in the fridge. 

"Who knew Yoh-dono would become quite the master chef?" Amidamaru joked as Yoh began to lift the tray from the counter. 

"I guess practise makes perfect… I think if you had to cook breakfast for a few years straight, you would become a cook." 

The spirit chuckled as he couldn't help but agree. Yoh carefully climbed up the stairs, carrying the tray, trying not to spill or tip over its contents. As he made his way down the hallway, he peaked into Anna's room and found her sitting up, rubbing her eyes. 

"Good morning," Yoh spoke with his head poking in, startling the young girl.

" 'Morning… Why are you peaking in? Get in here so I can properly greet you."

Yoh grinned as he carried in the tray, giving Anna another shock of surprise. Setting it on the end of the futon, he crawled towards her and gave her a quick kiss. 

As they parted, Anna couldn't help but say her thoughts aloud, "Yo-Yoh… You made breakfast? I mean… here…now… This is new." 

Yoh chuckled as he stood up and undid the apron still tied around him, "Well, people do crazy things when they're in love." He smiled as he knelt down and kissed her once again. 

"Well, since you're so crazy today, there are a few piles of dirty laundry downstairs, why don't you take care of that later on?" 

"Hai. Hai. Consider it done by the end of the day. But… in the meanwhile..." He slipped his arm around her neck, "Why don't you join me for breakfast?" 

Anna looked at him as he grinned widely. Her dark eyes softened as she responded, "I'd love to."

Yoh reached for one of the plates and set it on Anna's lap. "Here you go."

"Thank you," she replied, looking at the plate skeptically.

"I promise it's edible this time." Yoh leaned on his side beside her before popping back up and grabbing his own plate. 

"Thank goodness." She grabbed her plate and began cutting the pancake in half and then into smaller pieces before eating it. "It's not bad. Pretty good actually."

"Hehe. Thank you. There's hot chocolate made specially for you," he glanced towards the cup with steam hovering over it.

"You really went out of your way to do this, didn't you?"

"It's the usual. Except this time, your breakfast is brought to you." 

"You shouldn't get me spoiled on this breakfast delivery… otherwise I might have to make you start doing this everyday." 

"Ehehehe. I guess that wouldn't be a good thing," chuckling nervously as he raised his arm and bent it in a position where it seemed to be reaching over to scratch the back of his head.

Anna's lips slowly curved into a small smile at his sheepish grin as he continued eating his breakfast. _'Asakura Yoh, what am I going to do with you? First, you made me fall in love with you and now your making me do things I'd never even consider thinking of doing in the past.'_ Not wanting to elaborate on her thoughts and feelings, she decided on finishing her meal.

Yoh caught a small glimpse of her smile and couldn't help wondering what her reaction would be like when she found out what he had planned for her birthday. One thing was definitely sure in his mind --- She wasn't going to forget this birthday… ever. 

**

~~~

**

By mid afternoon, Yoh finished up with all the chores and was now contently relaxing in the living room as Anna was watching a Sunday afternoon program. His ears were filled with the entrancing melodies blaring from his headphones and his mind couldn't help but sing along to the familiar lyrics: 

_My arms are hurting so bad from feeling so empty,_

_My heart weighs like a ton cause it feels so heavy._

_I'm standing here all alone wishing that I could have known_

_You just can't walk away from the damage._

_My eyes may as well be blind if I just can't see you_

_My hands may as well be tied cause I just can't touch you_

_I'm standing here all alone wishing that I could have known_

_You just can't walk away from the damage._

Anna was about to comment on the inaudible loudness from the music when her show returned from commercials she thought would never end. 

Two of the characters were standing near the edge of a cliff, a male with dark hair and eyes and a female with long black hair and bloodshot eyes. 

_"Are you still willing to jump even when you know you're loved?" The male shouted. _

_The woman wiped the away the tears that covered her face, "Who loves me in this world? Ken certainly didn't! That's why he chose to sleep with Amanda!" She looked down, deep into the ocean depth below. Chances of survival were next to none. _

_"Even though he didn't treat you like he should have… that doesn't mean there won't be others to love you… as the way I do," the man slowly spoke, hoping for her to step away from the edge._

_"What are you talking about? You don't love me. Don't say things you don't mean."_

_"But I do mean it! I love you with all my heart… and ever since you've been with Ken, my heart has been broken because it was not I who would receive your love. You have to believe me. I wouldn't say this as a joke. My feelings towards you are honest and I would never use it as an excuse! Sakuno… I love you!"_

_Sakuno sniffled as tears fell down on her cheek once more, "…Really? Do you mean it?" _

_"Every word. You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever met… and I could punch Ken's lights out for not letting him realize it." _

_"Oh… Koushiro…" Her tears began to fall continuously, and she tried to take a step towards him, away from the edge. However, she lost her footing and slipped. Her body flung backwards into the grasp of gravity as she desperately tried to grab hold of the jagged edge._

_"Sakuno!" The male jumped towards her instantly, reaching for her shaking hands. He held tightly to her sweaty palms, slowly pulling her up. "You can do it! Don't give up. You can't!" _

_"I'm trying… but… I don't think I can do it! My hands… they're too.. I can't!" She tried stepping on a stone for support as she let go to reach for his hand. Shattering into pieces along the cliffside, the stone tumbled down into the dark ocean. _

_Luckily, Koushiro grabbed her free arm just in time before her slip into death and he pulled her up, not caring if his muscles would be torn and sore later on. _

_Sakuno fell into Koushiro's arms as they both were lying a meter behind the edge. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ears, "It's okay… you're alright. I won't let you go ever." Her muffled sobs slowly died down in his chest as he kissed her forehead, cradling her lightly. _

_"I love you…" He repeated over and over in her ear. _

Anna turned the television off, having enough sappiness to last for the day. '_Really.. soap operas are getting more and more melodramatic each day..' _

A sigh escaped from her lips as she turned to Yoh, who was still listening to his music, bobbing his head to the beat. Slowly, she pulled up beside him and leaned on his shoulder for comfort. 

Yoh pulled off his headphones to make sure she hadn't said anything. He turned towards her and wrapped his arms freely around her. 

"Anything wrong?" Yoh asked with notable concern. 

"Not really. It is getting hot in here though."

"We can go outside if you'd like."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied, standing up and in return, pulled Yoh up from his sitting position. Suddenly aware of how tall he had grown over the years, Anna steps back, still holding on to his hands. 

Tempted to kiss her lips, Yoh gives into his temptations as he slouches forward and lightly touches her lips with his. Her stunned expression soon melts away as their kiss grew more passionate. Yoh's arms dropped to Anna's waist, pulling her closer to his body. Her hands climb up to his shoulders before enciricling his neck. 

Ever so slowly, Anna walks backwards making sure Yoh follows her lead. They slowly put on their sandals and head through the open doors, still walking in an embrace. Their eyes never left each other's as they arrived to the side porch of their home. Resting under the shade, the couple sits down with Anna leaning into Yoh's chest with his arms draped around her. Her hands occasionally rise, wanting to feel his soft embrace. 

"This feels nice…" Anna softly spoke into Yoh's leaning ear. 

"Mmm hmm… I wish we could do this forever," he replied, looking into her dark eyes. 

A moment of silence co-existed as their stares slowly brought their heads closer for another romantic encounter. Nothing else mattered in the world, just as long as they were sharing this moment together. Their joys, sorrows and troubles all disappeared as their love prevailed all their doubts and fears of the future.

The intensity of their kiss grew deeper and less conscientious as footsteps approached towards them. Two figures were now clearly standing in front of them, but neither of them realized it as they were caught up in each other's warmth and affection. One of the two individuals cleared their throat demanding their attentions, however it failed completely as the couple began to moan aloud. Trying again, the man cleared his throat with a more obvious and louder tone. 

Still, no attentive responsive from the two. Finally, the woman beside him said in a loud and clear voice, "I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves, but how long are you going to keep us waiting?" 

Immediately, their kiss broke as their heads shot up at the sudden voice.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Yoh exclaimed in shock as his face reddened with embarrassment, as did Anna's. "I thought you guys were coming tomorrow…" He started. 

"There was a change in plans… I hope you don't mind," Yohmei answered, "But since it is an important event, we'd love to get it planned and carried out as soon as possible."

"What important event?" Anna asked, suddenly filled with curiosity. 

"Why, your wedding of course!" Kino replied excitedly. 

"………WHAT?!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't read much of the manga and I haven't finished watching the anime… so this is **all **fictional writing based on my wonderful mind. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first part of this chapter. 

Reviews, feedback and criticism are always greatly appreciated and welcomed. I won't get offended, so don't worry about it. I'll try to get the next one out soon. I promise. 

The song lyric excerpt was from O-Town – From The Damage… and yeah… I know it's not something guys would normally listen to, but it matched the mood… sorta.. and that's why I chose it. (Actually, it just so happened that this song was playing when I was writing this story.) 

Oh and… if any of you know Anna's birthday(date)… er… could you please **please **please **PLEASE** tell me? 


	2. Love?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SK. 

**Author Notes: **Much thanks to everyone who reviewed (I was very touched when I read them, by the way.) and major more thanks to everyone else who gave me Anna's birth date! 

**Warnings:** OOC, written in Yoh's POV (Point Of View) …bad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Endless Days, Ch. 2

******~~~**

Anna's birthday is coming up soon. I can remember all the nights spent looking at her sleeping face, just wondering what to get her. I want to make this birthday a special one… one that she can actually remember… one that she wants to remember. She's gonna turn 18 and I know that girls probably want to remember something really special on the day they become adults. 

On my 18th birthday, I never expected her to have done what she had. First, she bought me a brand new set of headphones, the ones I've always wanted but never actually said out loud for the fear of getting hit. Not only that, on the head connector, (You know the band that attaches with the left and right earphones?) there was an engrave of some sort. When I read it for the first time, I couldn't believe it. I had to rub my eyes a few times before making sure it was actually there. 

The engrave read: I love you with all my heart and I hope you enjoy this gift as much as I enjoy seeing your smile everyday. With much love, Anna

Well no, it wasn't exactly her first time saying those words to me, and it wasn't as if I wasn't sure if she didn't mean it.. I mean I know for sure she means it, but… something in those words -- all those words that just made me feel that I have to do at least one good thing without being told to. Something that was better than roses and diamonds, something better than money and luxuries. I had to show her that I really loved her as much as she loved me. 

When I first said those words to her, I could sense her skepticism towards it. I don't know the complete details of her past but I'm positive that it's shaped of what has become of her now. I guess she doesn't know how to love because she's never truly felt it before. Which is why I had decided that this birthday would be the day --- the day where she can truly know for sure, how much I love her, and how I will never stop loving her. 

A lot of people say that teenagers don't know what the true feeling of 'love' is. All they do is just say we don't understand it, or we're too young to know the meaning and other stuff like that… the list is endless. What does 'I love you.' really mean? Is it just something to say to make the other person feel good? 

Maybe the definition of love is different for every person… the definition that I have is… well... I can't make it into sentences that you can actually understand… I know the feeling all too well and I can't describe or explain it… isn't that funny? All I know that is.. when I'm with Anna… I know its love. It's so hard to tell you the feeling… but when I'm around her, I get this weird warming feeling that makes me grin until I can't feel my mouth anymore. Maybe I'm repeating myself when I say this but I think when you really love a person, all you want to do is spend time with that person, constantly wanting to know who that person is, what they like, what they don't… you can't live without them, that's for sure. The best thing about being 'loved' is that it gives you a reason to wake up in the morning, it gives you a reason to live… because it gives you a feeling that you're wanted and needed in this world. It makes you feel that you're actually important and yeah.. it does make you feel special.. 

I don't really care if people think that we're too young. Who cares what everyone else thinks, all that matters is that I love her, and can't think of anyone else more perfect than her. I can honestly say that I can't picture living my life with anyone else but her.

To be honest, I never really realized how important she was in my life until I thought about it… which really wasn't that long ago. I almost hate myself for not noticing before. 

The way she hides her smiles when she sees me after I've completed difficult training… and I mean really difficult, like that time at Yomi cave. Actually, as I think about it… I did think a lot about her when I was in there. At that time, maybe a part of me already knew I was in love, even though my mind didn't register it as it was.

Oh! And I like it when she comes into my room at night and thinks I'm asleep but… of course I'm really not. She would always do that, and a part of me would always stay awake just for that moment. Sometimes she would caress my cheek, ruffle my hair, say things I can't really make out -- things that make me want to reach out and touch her. I've always wanted to just suddenly 'wake up' and just hold her. But then, a part of me fears that she won't come into my room anymore. 

Well, it's not like any of that matters anymore. We share the same room now… and she still does those things… and still thinks I'm asleep at those moments. It's actually funny if you think about it. But at the same time… it's really… indescribable. 

But as I was saying, the time where I knew for sure that I was in love with Anna would have to be… around the time I became the Shaman King. When I realized that the harsh training was actually for my own good. Okay... so I'm a little slow, but when your training everyday for over half of your free time, I don't think you would see that this kind of pain could actually do you good. I finally realized that this training wasn't to put me through endless torture, (As I previously thought.) but it was for my… no scratch that… our own benefit. She wanted to make my dream come true and to do that, I had to become more powerful -- at least a hundredfold more than before. 

There was this time… this one time… and this moment sort of motivated me to train a little harder. It lasted for a second, but it was enough to get me through the years. It was a look that she gave me… not a death glare... Actually, I think that's what scared me the most. It was almost a sad look… I could feel her pain as I stared into her eyes. When she blinked, the sudden mood disappeared, but still I felt it. I can't remember why or when she did it… but I still remember that fearful look she gave me. She was really afraid for me. Which wasn't surprising, when your parents ditch you and all you virtually have left is your fiancée only… (Let's face it, my parents and grandparents are survivors but eventually time will shorten their lifespan.) 

Why didn't I realize it? The absolute last thing she wanted was to see me, dead. Sure, I could break or strain a few bones and muscles through training… nothing that time can't heal… but how can time retrieve a life? It can't. Though, I can still be there spiritually.. it wouldn't be the same. It was with that look that made me realize that I couldn't slack off anymore.

And so I trained. And what did I get? 

I got something that makes even the depressing things in life easier. I got someone to love, care for -- I got someone to spend the rest of my life with. I got Anna. 

When I actually think about it (again), maybe I was in love with Anna my whole life. How come your heart knows it before your mind does? It's like sleepwalking... or just things you don't even realize you're doing. It's difficult to explain, but when you start thinking about the people you care about, you suddenly end up with a lot more than you probably think you thought of.  

I can remember how we met, I can remember how nervous I always got when she walked close to me, I can remember it all. 

A few days ago, I went to Izumo to see my grandparents. I asked them to come this weekend so we could discuss or follow through with the arrangements for our wedding. 

I can remember that day so well… 

I told Anna I was going out for a bit. She raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything. Before I knew it, there I was looking into the eyes of my grandparents. 

"Grandma, Grandpa… I want to have an arrangement so that I can marry Anna on her birthday," I said in the most normal tone I could bring out, "I've fallen deeply in love with her… And I think that this is the perfect time for this marriage."

They looked at me strangely at first, but slowly their eyes sparkled towards me, even smiling at me. "Oh... Yoh…"

Grandma looked at Grandpa with an omniscient glance, "I knew he would fall in love with her someday." 

Grandpa didn't say anything in defence but he looked at me and said, "We're happy for you, Yoh." 

I grin uncontrollably, "Do you guys think that you can come to Tokyo this Monday? Since we have a holiday and all …To plan and stuff?" 

"Of course! The sooner the better... I was waiting for this moment for forever, you know," Grandma smiled. 

I chuckle nervously as I continued, "Do you think it can be arranged?" 

"Leave that part to us," Grandpa replied. 

My eyes lit up as I thanked them like there was no tomorrow, "Thank you so much… And please… don't tell Anna that I planned this. I want it to be a surprise." 

They nodded, knowing my reasoning and a few hours later, I left with a wide grin on my face. 

I can't wait to see her face when she finds out. My heart is pounding loudly when I think ahead, not too long from now. I imagine as we are finally pronounced husband and wife and I imagine our future that lies ahead of us. 

All I can do now… is wonder what Anna will think or say… or do to me when she finds out.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know this story is completely out of the timeline. And yes, I know that this chapter didn't turn out so good. Uh… but nonetheless, please review with comments, concerns, questions, flames (constructive), anything.. the two cents. 

Again, major and many thanks to each one of you who took the time to read this or the last fic and much more thanks for those who review(ed) it.


	3. Planning

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SK… 

**Thanks:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this story! I can't express my gratitude enough. I hope this chapter will at least meet some of your expectations. Also, thanks to everyone who thanked me in their fics. =)

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! Exams are now finally over and I can rest and relax all summer! (Uh... well for the most part… then I have high school to worry about. _)   
Hmmm.. Can Japanese teenagers even marry at 18? I just remember that the age might have been at 20… whoops… -_-; 

**Warnings:** OOC… gee.. Isn't that surprising? I really tried to stay in character.. but it's hard!! It's like trying to draw a straight line with a ruler. (Even with a ruler, it's crooked.. u_u)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Endless Days, Ch. 3**

**~~~**

"Why, your wedding of course!" Kino replied. 

"…… WHAT?!" 

The expression on Anna's face and tone both showed signs of unawareness and shock. The news had startled her so much, that she immediately rose in a standing position. Kino couldn't help resisting her smile to the young girl's stunned response. 

"Wh-What… wedding? I mean.. how.. when? …What?" Even her articulation had left her when she failed to express what was on her mind about this sudden tremendous event. "…This is all out of the blue…" 

"Oh... right... Yoh hasn't told you yet," Kino mumbled quietly. 

Yoh's throat instantly tightened as he felt Anna's stare on him. He cleared his throat at an attempt to say something that would fit this indescribable picture. Slowly, he looked into the eyes of his fiancée and tried to say something, but his courage left him and he quickly averted away from her glance. He felt his cheeks heat up as he swallowed hard. 

"Don't be too hard on the poor boy. After all, it was a very romantic gesture… if only his grandfather could have thought of something like that on my birthday," Kino smiled. Yohmei quickly turned his head, whistling a quick tune.

Anna nodded slowly, trying to process all the information that was given to her just less than 30 seconds ago. _'Yoh… planned.. it out… for us to be married? And on top of that… he wants to do it on my birthday…. Yoh…'_

Yohmei stopped, looking at the awkwardness that had just set upon the two, "Well, we have come from a long way and we have made all the necessary arrangements for this memorable event. Are we going to get planning on this or what?" 

Yoh stood up slowly, "Right… lets discuss this inside." 

Kino and Yohmei turned towards the house entrance without noticing the couple's still movements. 

"Are you ok, Anna?" Yoh tried to remain as calm as possible, trying not to let his pounding heart be heard. 

"I.. can't believe you did this…"  

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't know if this was a good idea! I mean.. it felt so right for me at the time.. and I hoped that you were sure too.. I mean.. the way you feel for me.. and I for you.. It seemed like the right idea at the time. I should have talked about with you first-- but I wanted it to be a surprise sinc---" 

Anna placed a finger on Yoh's lips, gradually closing the space between them. "It's okay.. really.. I just didn't expect it. Yoh.. what we have right now.. I love it... I love you."

"Which is why.. I think.. we should make it.. official..." He replied as he softly grasped her hands,   "I want this.. to be the day, you'll never.. ever forget." 

"I haven't forgotten what you did on my last birthday…"

"I know... but… I want this day.. to be.. the most perfect day.. ever.. for the both of us… If I had known any better, it sounds like you're against this idea of getting married."

"It's not that.." _'It really isn't.. Yoh.. no one.. has ever cared about me enough. Marriage.. I've expected it in the future… But.. getting married.. isn't just having two people who just love each other signing away their lives on a piece of paper. Marriage… is a decision.. it's a way of showing the world that you and partner love each other unconditional and that you are ready to spend the rest of your life with them… regardless of anything and everything… Yoh.. are you really saying that you want to spend the rest of your life.. with me? Do.. you really love me.. that much?'_

Answering her doubts, Yoh leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Caressing her cheek, he spoke softly, "I want to be with you and I want to tell that to everyone. I can't live life knowing that you aren't there with me… by my side. I can't picture life with anyone else… There's only one girl out there that I want… and she's standing right in front me."

The gap between them began to close as their lips were about meet again when Yohmei interrupted, "I think you guys can hold it until after the wedding can't you? There will be closed doors… thank goodness." 

The couple flushed in red, nodding slowly as they followed him into their house. 

**~~~**

Sitting down eagerly in the living room, Kino revealed a large pile of books, reference articles, photo albums and pictures hoping that Anna would have an absolute perfect image of her ideal wedding after looking over what weddings could be like. Having known her past without the knowledge of love, Kino wanted to help Anna see and feel the love that she has never felt before. She wanted her to know that love… is far beyond an emotion. Having this purpose in mind, she smiled knowingly.

"First… we shall begin with attire…" Kino pushed a few books towards Anna's direction before walking over and sitting beside her. Together, they discussed which ones would be appropriate for the wedding. 

"I think that's beautiful.." Anna commented pointing to one of the pictures in a magazine.

"Oh yes! That is a truly lovely dress! ..Oh! Look at that one! All of these wedding gowns would look splendid on you," Kino agreed.

"Look over there! Cherry blossoms are on it!" The blonde replied excitedly, finally realizing that the day is coming soon. 

"Oh my! That's looks lovely!" Kino nodded affirmatively. 

"There's so many choices… I don't know which one to choose… but they're all white.. I think there should be darker gowns."

"My child.. I cannot agree ever more!" 

Yoh looked at Anna's emotional-filled face and grinned madly. Rarely had he ever seen her wore such a feeling on her face and he thanked the gods that he could be here to see it. _'She looks so... pretty… its entrancing… I hope she smiles like this during our wedding… I want to…'_

Yoh began to rise to his feet. Their attention was not caught when he began to walk over there, slowly looking over their shoulder to see the commotion and a sneak-peek at what Anna could potentially be wearing. Hey.. if she's smiling like this for a reason, he definitely wanted to know what was going on.

"…Hmm… that one looks nice," he said his thoughts aloud. 

Bad idea.

For 2 glaring faces slowly turned towards him, their faces identically painted in irritation. 

"Uhh… looks like.. I'll be going.. back.. to that side.. now," Yoh pointed nervously to the other side of the room. The duo stood up, cornering the poor boy. Yohmei winced as he too, felt his grandson's pain. Kino raised her right hand and Anna raised her left. Yoh squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for the worse. Anna delivered her infamous Legendary Left at the same time as Kino delivered Renowned Right. 

"Wahh!!!" Yoh instantly fell to the floor. 

"Yoh! You're not supposed to look at the wedding gowns or kimono until the wedding!" Anna yelled, her foot stopped on top of Yoh's back. 

"She's right Yoh. As the groom, you are not to look at the dress until the wedding," Kino nodded.

"But... that's such a long time…. 2 weeks?" He whined.

"Better stop or it'll be 2 months," Anna replied, not really meaning what she said and was slightly amused as why Yoh wanted to know what she would be wearing.

When Yoh regained his strength he walked back to where his grandfather was sitting and plotted himself there. The males both wondered what they should be doing right now.

"At least there aren't too many choices for a tuxedo or a male kimono," Yoh sighed.

"And thank the gods for that!" Yohmei grumbled, "Why your grandmother would fuss all day long about which would be the 'proper' one we should wear." 

"Yeah… Anna would do the same… She would make sure that every inch is the perfect size for me. If a trace of lint was on my tux, she would call the police, emergency, 911, the fire department... everyone."

The two men shared a laugh as they contently released a sigh of satisfaction. Their wives (or wives-to-be) were truly one-of-a-kind and they knew they were lucky to have such people to care for them as they do.

"Oh my god!" Anna gasped as she covered her mouth in disbelief, "That dress that's.. the one." 

She pointed at a dress near the bottom of the page. 

Kino's mouth widened in dismay, "It most certainly is. You… would put all other brides to shame if you wore that." 

Anna smiled, "But… can I get it in time?" 

"Of course, I can pull many strings when needed to, my dear. You will have this dress and wear it in this wedding or.." She paused, scanning around the room, "Or Yoh will sew the dress." 

Yoh's eyes widened. He didn't know the first thing about sewing and was almost absolutely sure that the needle would develop an attachment on his hands and fingers. He didn't say he wouldn't do it as he knew -- when his grandmother made promises, the likelihood of breaking it was almost as likely as the end of the world due to an ant infestation. Hiding his amateur skills in sewing, he covered his doubts with a grin, "I'll sew it for sure, if she doesn't get the dress." 

_'No, you won't your lying. You'll be forced to.. But you won't do it!!' _ His conscience screamed.

_'Shut up.. shut up! She'll get the dress….. I hope... Unless she wants me to sew.. ,' _ His mind began to imagine the possible needles that would soon await him.

"Well.. then I'll leave it to the care of you, Kino-sensei." Anna bowed her head in gratitude.

"Nothing less for my grand-daughter-in-law. You've already been apart of this family for a long time… I hope you've realized that."

The blonde haired girl knew it through actions but never in words. She wanted to say what a wonderful influence she had been on her… she wanted to tell her that she was the only mother that existed to raise her as her own… she wanted to express her endless appreciation for everything… for everyone... for Yoh. But she didn't. Instead, she responded, "Let's decide on the guest list."

Knowing her concealed feelings, Kino reached for a piece of paper and handed it to her with a pen. "Write all the guests here." 

Anna nodded, looking at Yoh for some names to write down, "How many friends are you going to invite?" 

"All of the ones who can make it in 2 weeks… Other than family members?" 

"Ok.. so that would probably be Manta," she inferred, writing his name onto the paper.

"Possibly Horo Horo, Pirika and Ren and Jun. Hmm… Chocolove. Ooh! Tamao? Ryu, too… if we can reach him. Wait! Faust and Eliza… Hmmm.. no one from school I'm guessing?"

The girl stopped writing as she glared at her husband-to-be, "If you do, it'll be your wedding and your funeral at the same day."

"Okay... no one from school.." Yoh quickly concluded, "How about… Lyserg? Some of the people from the Patch Tribe? And all the spirits from the cemetery! And anyone else that wants to come I guess." 

"…Done," Anna placed the pen down on the piece of paper and slid it forward for Yoh to see. 

"Looks good," He replied with a smile, "I take it location is next?"

"That's easy. It'll be in Izumo. In the Asakura shrine… the large one of course. It can fit over 100 people… if it is necessary. If not, we can use a part of it as a… dancing area," Yohmei answered.

The couple nodded agreeing with his decision. Everything seemed to have been prepared since the subject was brought up. 

"How about the songs and food?" Yoh asked. 

"Well.. Yoh.. Why don't you choose the music and your grandmother and I will worry about the food served during your wedding." 

Yoh swallowed. Choosing easy-listening music was too easy, but choosing music to actually dance to and music that Anna would enjoy … definitely be a challenge. And since it would be their first dance together as bride and groom it was especially meaningful. 

"Sure... I suppose I could take care of it."

The members of the room nodded once again. Yoh was partly disappointed that someone didn't try and take his role as the music chooser. But then again, shouldn't it make sense for the groom to choose the music that he would dance to with his wife for the first time? It would be much more of a special moment as to have someone actually getting married to choose it, rather than have an outsider just randomly pick a song that was sounded well enough to dance to.

"Now… let's move on to our last planning activity… the honeymoon," Kino grinned, anticipating and already expecting the couple's expressions.

Yoh looked at the wall right next to him, pretending to be deeply intrigued in the patterns imprinted on it. His face was overcome with a sudden tint of red. He swallowed hard, not wanting to look his family in the eye.

Anna on the other hand, had taken a sudden interest with the floor padding in front of her. Her fingers began playing with the smooth surface of the floor and like Yoh, her face was deeply covered in the shade of crimson. 

Kino laughed and soon Yohmei joined her as Yoh and Anna were suffering from severe embarrassment and blushing syndrome. Anna slowly looked up towards Yoh just as he was starting to turn his head to face her. As quickly as they caught a glimpse of each other, their heads turned to their previous positions. Laughter filled the air as the shades of their faces reddened.

Even though it wasn't seen… the couple was secretly smiling to themselves.

**~~~**

"So we'll see you at the wedding?" Yoh asked as he and Anna were meeting his grandparents to the entrance gate. 

"Indeed, we will. Come in the morning so we can get you two properly fitted. My my, that will be certainly a grand day. I am eager for the day to arrive," Kino rubbed her hands together in excitement, "In the meantime, do take care of yourselves." 

"Likewise," Yoh replied as he wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulder. 

"We'll do fine. Well then. We'll be going now." 

"Have a safe trip home," Anna said as she absent-mindedly wrapped her arms around Yoh's waist. The couple waved goodbye to their family and walked back inside the house, never once letting go their of their grip of each other. 

Night was rapidly approaching and Yoh began to prepare dinner. He reached for the apron, feeling a sense of déjà vu from this morning. As he wore it over him, he noticed that the second apron was missing from the rack. He turned to his side and saw Anna -- wearing the pink apron.

"Hope you don't mind if I help cook dinner tonight," she said as she washed her hands.

"Mind? You? Never," Yoh shook his head. 

Working side by side, Anna cooked the rice and worked on the soup while Yoh set up his ingredients for a usual stir-fry dish and set up the table. When the food was ready, the couple ate, talking about friends and family but never once about the big event that was just less than 2 weeks away.

After dinner, Yoh washed up all the dishes as Anna watched a TV show. She was thankful that soap operas only appeared in the afternoon because if she sat through another show much like the one she saw earlier -- there'd be murder. 

A little while later, Anna and Yoh brushed their teeth and headed for their room upstairs, getting ready to turn in to their fatigue. The lights were already turned off so the pair slowly crept into bed, even though they were the only ones in the house. 

Yoh pulled Anna's body towards him so that her back would meet his chest. His arms securely wrapped around her waist as he felt the warmth of her body speed the beating of his heart. The itako didn't seem to mind his hold and her hands lowered to caress his fingers around her. Pulling her up gradually, the boy spoke softly into her ear, "Are you scared?"  

Realizing the true meaning of the question, she replied firmly, "No. I've… waited for this for a long time. Even though I didn't expect it so soon."

"Are you excited?" 

"…Yes.. but even then.. I think 'being excited' is an understatement. I'm so excited.. that I don't think I'll get much sleep for these next weeks."

Yoh kissed her cheekbone and planted a few more kisses trailing down from her neck, "Me too," he added after that. Silence filled the air but they both knew they could not sleep just yet, despite their tiredness from the day's event. 

The stars above them shone brightly, almost dancing across the skies. The gestures made it seem as if the gods above knew about the upcoming occasion and were celebrating with them. In less than 2 weeks… the world would know how much the couple loved each other.

In less than 2 weeks… the world would see the Asakura's for the first time as man and wife.

"… Yoh…" 

"What is it?" 

"Thank you."

And these words were the last to be exchanged on this eventful day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay.. I apologize greatly if I rushed in some parts. Uhh… but anyways.. I hoped you like it.. and expect a new chapter… soon. 


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer:** As always, Shaman King belongs to their respectful and praise-able owners.

**Author Notes: **Thanks to everyone who is reading this fic and thanks to everyone who reviewed for the previous chapters. Your reviews always inspire and motivate me as a writer. A note about Anna's birthday… er.. I've gotten several birth dates, which I was really surprised to get first of all. I surfed all over the net and haven't even found a year, so to all those who submitted Anna's birth date… thank you soooooooo much! I just went with the majority who said Anna's birthday was on July 22nd and I apologize if I made a terrible mistake. 

**Warnings: **The usual. Ok... I'm not really sure about how the Asakura complex in Izumo _exactly _looks like... so you'll have to work with me a bit on that part. Just realize that when I say 'main complex' … it's the shrine. (Really sorry, but I had to make it up the setting as I go along since I don't know much about this place _) …Don't expect much.

**Further Notes: **Oniichan - brother. The Tai family is a family… I made up. I didn't write a scene for Manta, Ryu, Faust or Tamao since they live relatively close… Uh... You'll see what I mean. And… I really like making notes ._.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Endless Days, Ch 4**

**~~~**

_Kyouyama Anna_

_and_

_Asakura Yoh_

_invite you to share in the everlasting love _

_that takes them to a new beginning_

_as husband and wife_

_on Tuesday, the twenty second of July_

_Two thousand and three_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon_

_held in the Asakura main complex in Izumo_

"So they're really gonna do it.." Horo Horo smiled as he read the invitation. Excitedly, he rose to his feet, holding out the invitation and screamed, "Pirika!! Come over here quick!"

Curiously, Pirika listened and came over at the tone of her brother's voice, "What is it?"

"See for yourself," Horo Horo handed her the invitation, "Anna and Yoh are getting married."

Slowly, Pirika read each line trying not to squeal in delight. "Gwahhh!! This is great, oniichan!"

"Yup. Though I do hope we don't have to wear anything fancy over there."

"What are you talking about? It's a wedding!! You have to look nice. Even if Yoh won't mind, aren't you forgetting his wife? What about Anna-san? If you don't wear something fancy, I'm sure she'll do something about it," Pirika replied, raising her finger to make a point.

The older boy froze. He had almost forgotten about that. "Well… what I wear shouldn't affect the ceremony. It's a wedding celebrating their love, not criticizing what I wear!"

"But still… you're supposed show respect for their marriage and the ceremony itself."

Horo Horo sighed at his defeat, "As soon as it's done… I'll change… formal wear irritates my skin. He stuck out a tongue before quietly muttering to himself, "…. Heh.. I still can't believe that they're finally going to make it official."

_In New York_

"What is this?" Chocolove asked himself as he rummaged through his pile of letters. He opened the envelope and began to read the card. 

"Heh? A wedding? …Yoh… Anna.." The boy burst out laughing, "So the day has finally come… these guys…"

Emotional fake tears rolled down his cheeks as his jaguar spirit, Mic rolled its eyes.  

_Somewhere in China… _

"Isn't this great, Ren? You'll be able to go back to Japan like you wanted," Jun smiled at her younger brother. 

Ren flushed slightly as he held the invitation in his hands. 

"Oh! Remember that adorable suit that you wore during the Tai's wedding? You should wear it during this wedding too… It would look so cute on you!" 

Ren swallowed. _'Th-That… monstrosity of a suit? Is she kidding me? I haven't worn that in ages.'_

"Are you su-sure that suit will fit? Ma-maybe I have to find another one," he stammered.  

"Don't be silly. We can always get it altered, right? Please Ren? Wear it for my sake, please? You really do look so cute in it," Jun brought her hands together and made a sincere face.

_'No! No! Not that look.. that look… is…'_  His mind began. 

"Well.. if it's for your sake…" 

_'No! Don't say it! Don't do it!_ _Don't fall in her trap! Look away! Cover your eyes!!'_

"I'll do it," Ren finished aloud.

'_Nooooooooooooo…. Baka!'_

"Alright. I'll have it altered a few days before the wedding so you can fit into it. Aww… My brother -- is going to completely cutely dressed at the wedding," She hugged the dark haired boy tightly. 

"What have I done?" Ren mumbled in her grasp.  

_Meanwhile… in London_

"Morphine… look," Lyserg smiled as he pointed at the card on his desk, "We're invited to Anna-san and Yoh-kun's wedding." 

The spirit hovered over the invitation and then flew around her master in joy. Lyserg laughed as the fine powder from Morphine's flight filled his room.  

**~~~**

During the next two weeks, life returned as normal in the Asakura household -- training, chores, and frequent romantic gestures. Although excitement would occasionally rise from the impending event just around the corner, the couple hid it well and only thought about it amongst themselves when they were sure that they were alone.

It wasn't a matter of discussion, only a feeling that the two secretly shared without words.

As the morning of the wedding day finally arrived, Anna once again awoke by herself. She opened her eyes slightly, peeking at the missing figure beside. Her tired eyes tried to close its vision to recuperate from the fatigue that had settled last night. However, they once again shot open when she found a strange red colour replacing her fiancée's presence. 

_'Blood…?' _Hermind instantly thought of the worse in this scenario. Her vision began to focus as her startled thought awoke her senses. She peered closer at the replacement and realized that it wasn't blood at all. It was a rose. A red rose attached with a note.

_~ Happy birthday, Anna! ~_

_As you've probably noticed… I'm not here. _

_Actually, I'm probably cooking breakfast as you read this._

_I awoke looking at your peaceful and beautiful face and_

_I really didn't want to disturb you. _

_Actually, I had something planned for this morning._

_Look around the room for a sec, will ya?_

Obeying the letter's instruction, she paused her reading as she glanced around the room. She sensed something was different about the room but she couldn't put her finger down on which aspect was different. Now she saw it -- and gasped in surprise. 

The room was practically covered in red rose petals, matching along with the rose placed on Yoh's pillow. The petals were everywhere -- on top of drawers, on the floor, on top of her blankets. Each petal brought a coloured influence over the objects… somehow it brought each solid figure alive, bringing out beauty, which would have never thought to exist in such dull things. Anna barely recognized the room in its makeover. Realizing that she had not finished the note in her hands yet, she continued on:

_I hope you like it._

_I know roses are your favourite so I thought,_

_'What could go wrong with decorating the room in roses?'_

_I'll be up soon enough with breakfast._

_~Your husband (soon-to-be), Yoh_

The young girl's lips slowly curved into a smile. Her thoughts immediately wondered back to her last birthday. Yoh had not only cooked meals throughout the day as he did usually, but at the end of each meal he presented to her a fortune cookie. The fortunes inside were custom-made puzzle pieces. Each slip had on one side, a part of an image and the other side, some sort of text. At the end of the final meal, Anna rearranged the fortune slips into a picture of her and Yoh in a place she forgot about due to the passing of time. Yoh, as always, grinned in the picture, while she, also as always, frowned. 

It took her a while to familiarize the location and the events during the picture. It was taken at the Osorezan while they were younger. She remembered how Yoh had tried to make her smile and recalling those images had brought a warming feeling in her heart, knowing that Yoh has not changed one bit since his earlier years. He had acted like several animals and even imitated his grandfather's serious 'If-you-don't-train-I'll-do-this' faces.

At that time, her heart was slowly softening at his actions, but not enough to make her smile -- resulting in the picture she had seen before her. Remembering the second side of the puzzle, she carefully turned over the slips of paper. It read: 

_Happy Birthday_

_Remember this picture?_

_After this day, I realized that I wanted_

_to spend the rest of my life with you_

_wanting to make and see you smile_

_ Love you always…_

_~Yoh_

She had framed the image and on had the memo engraved on the bottom of the frame and kept it above, on one of the drawers.  

Anna took the long stemmed rose into her hands, caressing the petals with gentleness. 

"Good morning, birthday girl… or I mean... woman," a voice said at the corner of the room.

As promised in the note, there was Yoh holding a large tray of breakfast as he did prior in the week before. 

"Morning. You really didn't have to do all this, you know," Anna gestured around the room, "Waking up next beside you already makes my day." 

"Your 18th birthday doesn't come everyday, so we have to make the best of it," he grinned as he set a plate of food on her lap. 

"Is our marriage not 'the-best-of-it'?"

"Yes and no. I just want today to be a perfect memorable day for you."

"It's already memorable enough… If you make any more memorable days, I'll end up boring my children and grandchildren to death with these stories."

Yoh laughed, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. Anyways, we better eat up -- Today is a big day." 

Anna placed the rose aside as she watched Yoh carrying his own plate, settling in beside her.

"Itadakimasu!!" he cried before digging in to his breakfast. 

Anna watched the dark-haired boy in semi-amusement as he hungrily consumed the contents on his plate. After a while, she began to join him in the meal without showing the immense excitement she held inside. 

**~~~**

"…What took you so long to get here?" Kino asked as she spotted the couple entering through the gate. 

"Relax, it's only 10 in the morning! We have plenty of time," Yoh replied laxly.

"That may be so for your case, but it is quite the opposite for the bride. I'm sure you know that this day is quite an important one that greatly impacts on the rest of your lives, the both of you. The bride must look exceptional, isn't that right, Anna?"

"Of course. I apologize for our unpunctual arrival," the blond replied as she bowed her head.

"No need to show such consistent politeness after all these years. You know very well that you can act as yourself. Though… Yoh might have to learn this kind of respect more often, hmm?" the elder woman suggested, hinting distinctly at her grandson. 

Yoh forced a chuckle, "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Good boy. Anyways, I do think it is time to fit into our attire, just to make sure there aren't any glitches along the way. Yoh, your grandfather is waiting for you in your room. Anna, please come with me."

Yoh looked at Anna one more time before disappearing into the house. She wasn't going to be his fiancée anymore when they would meet the next time.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One more chapter! (I think/hope) Yes, I like to draaaaaaaaaaag this on. =)

Again, very sorry for any rushing that may have occurred. I get too excited doing this -_-

Also, sorry if some parts could have been lengthened a little more. I tried my best and if it doesn't meet your standards, I truly apologize. 

Reviews, comments, criticism and the whole 12 yards are always welcomed. (Yes, that's right, 12.) 

  
  



	5. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King belongs to their respective owners. 

**Author Notes:** Thank you muchly for the reviews!! ^___^ I really appreciate your kind words and comments and I hope they remain kind words and comments especially during the end of this chapter. 

**Replies: **

**Unmei - **Thanks for the luck!I completely agree and unfortunately I knew that before I wrote this. --;;

**Kitsune Asakura - **Thanks for informing me on that -- my bad. I always get confused of the whole…  Japanese l/r pronunciation thing. 

**da*mouse - **Anna's birthday never mentioned? Oh well, I'm satisfied that its on July 22nd or somewhere around that. It's a shame though, I was really curious about that detail. Well… since you've been… subtly hinting me for updates, I suppose I should the same to you… hmmm? For *cough*IfICouldChangeTheWorld*cough*cough* 

**Warnings: **Major OOC because I'm writing this in **Anna and Yoh's POV**… partial angst for Anna… ~~~ ß signals POV change… Very sorry if it's confusing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Endless Days, Ch 5**

**~~~**

My hands shake nervously as I follow Kino-sensei into a hallway I don't remember ever going through. I would never have expected this feeling or this situation a month ago. I held my breath as we entered the room at the end of the hallway. Anxiety got the best of me as my legs stiffened and I froze -- one step away from entering the room. 

"Come in, don't be shy," her hand gently pushes me forward into the room.

I gasp as I take in the sight of the white dress I've only seen in pictures. The window was open allowing a light wind to blow in. The hung dress seemed to dance among the breeze. 

I don't know what it is about this dress that attracted me to it in the first place. In fact, I really don't know much about this dress, only that it's white and silky. 

I never bothered to look at wedding dresses when I was younger. What's the point of looking at something and feeling unwanted, as it will never ever happen in your lifetime. It's just stupid... I'm not one to believe in delusions to despair. What did it matter? I thought I was a freak, an outsider… someone who didn't belong in this world. I thought I was the only one to have these shaman powers. Of course, I was only 3 or 4 at the time. I am much more informed about the world of shamans now. 

If my parents abandoned me because of who I was… what are the chances of ever finding someone who will accept me? 

My hope was lost forever --- until I met the Asakura family. Kino-sensei has taught and trained me to become the most powerful itako ever to exist. At the end of the first day's training, she told me words that I thought would never change my life like this. 

"You are more talented than I first thought of you and I am a hard woman to please. Since your ignorant parents have left you… why not join the Asakura family? My grandson -- Yoh… You would like him… in time. Although he is extremely lazy, he has a kind heart. When the time comes I want him to become the Shaman King. And I want you to train him well and hard so that he is prepared for the burdensome task. In time, you will learn to love him."

I'm surprised I didn't laugh at that word right then and there. Love. What was that word… really? What did it mean? I never cared about such an insignificant word… until I met him.

"Try it on." 

Kino-sensei's voice startles me as I snap back to reality. Reluctantly, I reach out towards the dress, taking it down from the hook. I placed the dress over my body and looked at her blankly. 

"You can change in there," she spoke, pointing to a small boxed area I hadn't noticed on my way in. 

I made my way inside, making sure none of the wandering spirits were watching me. Slowly, I undress as my mind beings to wonder about him once more. 

Yoh was the first and only one who taught me how to love. He showed that people can be depended on and can be... sometimes for the most part, trusted. In many ways, he's opened my heart to experience things I never knew of and could never feel through my icy exterior.

If I hadn't met the Asakura family, I don't know what I could have become. I could be dead already. I could have been a girl who was always taken advantage because I didn't know better. I couldn't have become who I was today. I'd doubt I'd have the courage to go outside. But… meeting them… they gave me strength, knowledge and someone to spend the rest of my life with.

Love isn't for the weak. Love… in many ways… is for the people who are truly strong. Sure, independence is strong at times… but being able to love… that's having courage to put your heart on the line and enduring both good and rough times. 

If I thought about this a few years ago, I'd laugh. 

Who needs love right? Who needs to depend on another person? They'll just let you down anyways… right? 

Yoh isn't like that. And that is one of the many many reasons… why… I love him. 

**~~~**

"Yoh! Are you done yet?" 

Grandpa is yelling at me again. This darn thing is harder to put on than I thought. It's so itchy too!!! Gah…! Now I know why most people only marry once. Sheesh!

"Yoh!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied as I slipped my arm into the remaining sleeve. "How do I look?" I asked as I came out of the changing area.  

"For crying out loud, take off your headphones! You don't want to listen to your wife's wedding vows now?" He pointed at the headset as if they were a foreign animal burrowing on my head.

"Hai, Hai," I took them off and set it on a table near me, "Am I ready now?" I raised my arms and spun around for an effect. 

His face wrinkled in dissatisfaction, "Comb your hair." 

I looked around for a comb when I spotted it near on top of the drawers, in front of a large mirror. Hmm… it must have been moved here… I don't think I noticed it here last time. 

Arrgh!! I want to see Anna!! Whoever made it a 'rule' that grooms cannot see their brides must be insane!! I wonder which dress she chose. Oh well, that doesn't matter. I just… want to see her. She could be wearing her black dress for the wedding for all I care. Who cares about clothes? It all doesn't matter… nothing does. As long… as it's her… 

I have to calm down. It's only… a wedding…

_'Correction! The biggest day of your life!!'_

I shut out the voice in my head and ignored my beating heart as I brushed the remaining strand away from my eyes. Looking at my reflection, I grinned. Perfect. In my standards. Now for the judge's approval and I'm all set. I turned, waiting for a complaint or a flaw in my appearance. Instead, I found my grandfather looking at me with an awestruck look in his eyes.

"What is it?" 

"Nothing," he simply replied, turning to the window. "It's hard to see you all grown up now. Especially, during your previous training… you never bothered to think too much. But when you came to us on that day… It's surprising."

"What? That I am capable of thinking?"

"Complex usages, yes."

"Huh?" 

"Never mind. Just get out there and be happy and remember to bring the gifts in the living room."

"Don't worry about the inevitable," I replied as I headed out of the room. Maybe if I'm lucky… I can find the room Anna's in… and then MAYBE… I can see her. I mean-- what's a quick look-see going to do? Nothing! Exactly. 

I almost reached the end of the hallway when I saw my Grandma blocking the entrance of the room. It looks like she was expecting me. 

"Yoh," she started, "You can't see her… It's bad luck."

_'So she is in there….'_

"Buuuut! It's bad luck if I don't see her too!!" I pleaded. 

She laughed as she poked me in the ribs with her cane, "Go outside and wait for your friends. Maybe that will take your mind off her for a bit." 

"Yeah. That will totally help ease my mind," I mumbled as I disappointedly turned towards the main gate outside.

**~~~**

I swallow hard as I nervously hid behind the thin wall. For a second I thought I heard Yoh's voice outside. I was fully changed and almost prepared to come out!! He couldn't have seen me. At least… I hope he didn't. It looks like we're going to have a big talk after the wedding. I peeked over the wall, making sure that he wasn't there. Slowly, I walked out of the cramped space. 

The gown was longer than I had expected, so I had to lift the hem slightly to keep it from touching the ground. Kino-sensei turned from the door and gasped as she saw me. 

"Anna… you look wonderful! I'm glad Yoh hasn't seen you how pretty you look. He would probably freeze in his spot for a while." 

"So… he was here."

"Yes, but not for long. I made sure of that. A wedding just isn't a wedding without a speechless groom gaping over his wife in front of the shrine for goodness knows how long." 

I giggled over the thought at Yoh with his mouth open and his eyes completely… goggling. He was like that when he came back from buying groceries and found me cooking dinner.

_"Anna--- you.."_

_"What are you looking at, Yoh?" I glared at his intent stare. _

_"D-Do you need help?" His face was still marked with shock as he dropped the groceries._

_"Are you implying something?" I placed my hands on my hips, staring him down, making his reply inarticulate._

_"No-no! I just.. uh.. was.. uh…"_

_"Go greet your guest, Yoh. I'll tell you when dinner is ready," I turned back to chopping the green onions._

_"G-g-guest?" _

_"Ren and Bason. They're in the living room." _

_"H-hai." I could still feel his stare as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen._

I smiled as I thought of our past. "How do I look?"

Kino-sensei smiled back in approval. She walked towards me and brushed an unnoticed wisp of my hair aside. "You look wonderful. Quite suitable as the bride of the Shaman King." 

She turned towards the door as she chuckled to herself, "Indeed, I was right to set up this marriage."

I sensed that she meant something else by those words and from the tone of her voice. "What do you mean?" 

"The loneliness in your eyes when I first met you. It's disappeared. Moreover, you've learnt how to love and experience the feeling. You've learnt how to trust others and depend on them without seeing the relationship as weak or as your weakness. You've become stronger, I'm sure you agree." 

Speechless in words, I nodded as a response. She's read me like a book. 

"Tell me, Anna. You would have still married my grandson despite his failure in obtaining the title of the Shaman King, would you not?" 

Again, I nodded, "I owe so much to your family. It would be absolutely shameful of me if I were to leave because of such a reason."

"You've fallen in love with him."

I felt stupid as I nodded once more. What else could I have said that she did not already know? 

"I'm glad that I was able to bring two lonely people together. It makes the world a better place, having someone to always love and having that person return your love," she faced me with a smile. 

As always… she was right. 

**~~~**

The sun shone in my eyes as I turned to pace towards the house. It was a beautiful day. Sakura blossoms were falling from the surrounding trees. I was glad that I chose this day… It's perfect. I being to walk forward once again, into the sun's rays, when I notice a small crowd of four coming towards here. Automatically, I sense that it's Horo Horo and his younger sister, Pilica with Ren and his older sister, Jun. I saw their hands waving energetically and in return I wave back. 

"Ah! Horo Horo-san and Pilica-san!" 

I wiz around at the sudden voice, "Tamao." 

She looked at me and flushed slightly, "Konnichiwa, Yoh-sama. Congratulations on your marriage with Anna-sama." 

I was about to say my gratitude when the group arrived.

"Oi! Yoh! Congratulations!!" Horo Horo rushed in, slapping my back as an encouragement. 

"Congratulations," the rest soon followed.  

Grinning widely, I replied to them, "Sankyuu, everyone."

Pilica asked, "So where's the bride?"

Immediately, I thought of Anna dressing in her gown. …Beautiful… So much for easing my mind…

"Ah, she's just finished fitting in to her wedding gown. I'll take you there Jun, Pilica!" Tamao excitedly replied. I watched as the three girls rushed over the room where Anna was. Arrgh! I want to go there!!! My feet begin to follow them but a hand stops me.

"Now, Yoh you know better than to see your bride at this point in time," Horo Horo smiled, "No matter how pretty she may look." 

"Who created that rule anyways?" 

"No one did. It's just a custom. But, hey by the looks of it, it must have been created for the sole purpose for driving the groom insane," he chuckled, "Luckily, Ren and I chipped in for a gift! This will definitely take your mind off Anna for a while." 

A shocked Ren began to fluster, "I don't remember chipping in for anything." 

I stopped when I realized what Ren was wearing. He returned my stare with a flush, "What are looking at?? My sister made me wear it!!" 

I burst out laughing and hear Horo Horo joining in with me. 

"Now that I notice it, Ren… haha!! You look ridiculous in that outfit!!" Horo Horo cried out, "Now I see why you were hiding behind your sister when we met up!" 

"Don't be stupid! I did no such thing!!" He whipped out Bason's spear and was prepared to take out the laughing Ainu. 

Settling down, Horo Horo handed me a wrapped rectangular box. "Help yourself. Pilica gave you the boxed goodies and I added the little extra."

"I thought you said Ren chipped in." 

"Oh that. I was just making him look good," Horo Horo grinned as he ruffled Ren's spike. 

Ren quickly thrust the spear right under the other boy's neck, "Do you want to die?" 

The boy laughed, "Anyways, Yoh, I think you'll really like my portion of the gift." 

"Thanks. Ah! I have to take the gifts into the living room. We can hang out there for a bit until the rest of the guests arrived." 

 "Sounds good to me! Come on, Ren." Horo Horo grabbed Ren's arm as he followed me into the house. 

"I can walk by myself!!" the shorter boy glared. 

I laughed as they argued as all good friends do. Today is a good day. And in an hour… I'm getting married to the girl I love most dearly!!

**~~~**

I stare at my reflection as my thoughts drift off again. Marriage has truly changed over the years. Even though my marriage with Yoh is arranged, love exists between us. Matrimony in the past was simply arranged for economic status and wealth. Happiness didn't exist. Money acted as the compensation for one's beatitude. I'd rather live in squalor with someone I love than live in prosperity only to suffer from lifelong depression. 

Brides are to wear white to signify her purity and the death of her ties to her family. Well… that shouldn't be too much of a problem in my case. My ties with my family have been broken long ago. And I have already unofficially become apart of the Asakura family. I should be thankful no family feuds would exist. 

"Anna-sama!"  

I looked over to see Tamao, Jun and Pilica standing at the door with sparkling eyes. "…Hi." 

Horo Horo's sister was the first to speak, "Awww!! Congratulations Anna-san! You look amazing!" 

"Thank you, Pilica." 

Jun handed me a medium-sized box, "A small gift for the bride." 

I bowed my head as I mumbled thanks. Tamao congratulated me next and I repeated another word of appreciation. That's all this day has been about -- gratefulness, saying thanks. Pretty dull if you ask me. If I were granted one wish right now, it would be to speed this hour into a second. I hate to admit it… but I want to see Yoh in a tux. I want to see if he looks as ridiculous as I imagine him to be. 

**~~~**

By 1:30, every guest had arrived and I felt like I've said 'thank you' at least about… a billion times. I never knew this day could be... so... jaw-exhausting!

Well, I'm glad everyone could make it today. Manta, Horo Horo, Ren, Ryu, Lyserg, Chocolove, Faust and Eliza, Pilica, Jun, the Lily Five, Silva and other members of the Patch Tribe. Many spirits from the cemetery came too. And even though there were less than 100 people at the wedding, the place was livelier than ever.

**~~~**

The hour passed by faster than I thought with Jun telling stories about Ren, Pilica about Horo Horo and Tamao sitting silently and commenting at times. I listened surprisingly as I actually found these stories semi-amusing. 

"Everyone. It's time," Kino-sensei arrived at the door, at just about five to two. 

I swallowed hard as I followed her outside. Don't get me wrong, the wedding wasn't outside… it's just the old tradition of having the bride come into the church or shrine from outside. My heartbeat speeds up enormously and I'm surprised I can act like I'm breathing normally. 

Kino-sensei rests her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down. It's alright."

I took a deep breath and sighed. This wasn't like me. This wasn't like me at all. 

A gentle breeze blew past me, causing me to realize my surroundings. The sun was at the peak of the horizon now, shining brightly from above. Cherry blossoms fell continuously from the trees, almost like falling snow on a winter day. I take in the fresh scent of nature, allowing my excited nerves to relax. Slowly, I began to walk. I can see the doors of the shrine, wide open and waiting for my entrance. 

The time has finally come… 

The time that I have been waiting for…

The time that I have dreamt of…

is now…  

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

^__________^;;;;;;

Okay, okay… So I lied… The next chapter is the final chapter!! Which I swear will be up within 2-3 days. 

I just realized that I had to go back to my lovely omnipotent third-person point of view again, and I don't want to confuse you as I did myself through reading/writing this. 

Ehehehe… be kind… and don't throw out those tomatoes yet? 

  
  



	6. Completion

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King belongs to their respective owners and the song, 'Myself' is owned by Changin' My Life. (I think. It's a really good song, even though it's not in English.) English translations to the lyrics were brought to you by: www.animelyrics.com

******Edit Note (7/12/03):** I added in a part just before Yoh and Anna… do things… to each other... *ahem* yeah. It's not a MAJOR event… just something I wanted to add. It contains a conversation with their grandparents and a limey scene.

**Author Notes:** This fic would have never been possible without your encouragement and inspiration… in short -- Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and/or review this fic. The wedding scene for the most part is western. I would have loved it to be a little more of a traditional Japanese one… but the idea of Yoh in a tuxedo… well… I think that's quite self-explanatory ;) Plus, I don't know very much about kimono designs so I guess I thought it would be safer sticking to things I knew about. (Actually, I don't know much about western wedding clothes either ^_^;)

**Thanks: **To my good friend, **Princess Hazzel**, whom I've grown close to throughout the year. Best wishes to you in high school. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this fic!!! To **da*mouse **for telling me those wonderful wonderful Yoh/Anna bits from the manga. 

**Replies:**

**da*mouse** - Don't deny it! You're going to get that part done and out if I have to force it out of you! :)

**Unmei **- How could I leave you hanging? Simply because I'm evil.. lol… Mwahahaha.. like now. I'm making you read this in an attempt to delay your reading of the fic.

**Apple-chan** - Eh? Sequel? Uh… *whistles* 

**Everyone Else** - Thanks for reading this fic! I appreciate your time… I really really do. 

**Notes:** Ji-chan: Grandpa

**Warnings: **SOOOO… OOC!! A lot of dialogue… like the last chapter. If you continue to read this story, the probability of dying from excess mushiness is about 99.9%. No. That is not a joke. :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

Endless Days, Ch 6 

**

**~~~**

Everyone turned their heads to the back of the shrine as Anna nonchalantly walked in. Immediate murmurs and whispers were heard throughout the room. 

_'Is that Anna??"_

_'She looks beautiful!!'_

_'Truly fit for the bride of the Shaman King.'_

The pounding of Yoh's heart stopped. He tried to breathe but suddenly found a lack of oxygen in the air. He gulped, as his eyes never left his bride. His mouth was wide open as his eyes became mesmerized by Anna's beauty. Even though a veil was over her, Yoh could see her pretty ivory face. 

_'Anna… beautiful… I can't believe this. She looks so… nothing like I imagined!'_

Wisps of golden hair bounced up with each step Anna took. She tried to overcome her nervousness by pretended that the crowd wasn't paying attention to her. Rather, they were having conversations that had nothing to do with this day and this time. Her eyes only looked towards her gaping groom. Despite the dim look on his face, Yoh looked... well... much different than Anna had ever dreamed of. His dark eyes complemented well with his tuxedo and his long black hair was neatly combed down, reaching his shoulders. When she reached near the front of the shrine, she noticed that Yoh's expression on his face has not changed at all. 

"Yoh…" she started.

"………….Hah?" he replied, still entranced.

Anna flushed as she spoke her next words, "You're drooling."

The dark-haired boy closed his mouth and sheepishly grinned, "Gomen." 

Yohmei, dressed in an elaborate dark kimono, cleared his throat, "Now that the groom has finally stopped salivating, we will now proceed with the exchanging of wedding vows, starting with the groom." 

Yoh blushed as he stared timidly at Anna. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Smiling, he began, "I'm not sure the words I'm going to say to you… will describe even half of what I'm feeling right now. I've always tried to deny the fact that I fell in love with you at first sight… but the more I think about our past together… It's really true. The moment I saw you… Was the moment I fell for you." 

The crowed awed as Yoh continued, "I know you're really a caring person inside. The training you put me through was not purposely to torture me, but instead to make me become stronger. Because of you… I was able to become the Shaman King. Because of you… well... I guess everything in my wonderful life is because of you. You've changed me into a better person… you were able to teach me that anything is possible with time and patience."

"We've known each other for many years and we have grown to love and care for each other in many ways. I know that you will always be there for me and I promise that I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make your life as fulfilling as you have made mine. No matter what we have to go through in the future, I will love you and I will continue loving you throughout the rest of our lives..." 

"I've always dreamed and wished for an easy life with you and now, my dream is about to be lived and my wish about to come true."

"When I first met you, I could see that your heart was aching with pain. I remember on those days, the only thing I wanted to do was to make you smile and hopefully open your heart and let you experience the wonderful things one can feel in spite of the pain. Even if it took me a lifetime to finally show you all those things, it would be worth it -- Just to know that you could open your heart to the world again."

Yoh grinned as he took a moment to breathe and rebuild his composure, "There is nothing more that I could ever want in life because I have you. I promise I will do anything and everything to make your life happy and satisfying. That is my only goal in the life I about to share with you and that is what I will strive for until our unfortunate moment of separation. But even in that moment, we will still be together …forever… in spirit. I know I'm probably said this a million times… but I love you and nothing will ever change my love for you. Through all the years we've known each other, our love has grown to a love I never thought was possible."

"I wanted to make this day… well.. one of those special days where people always say they can remember it like yesterday. I know this is a big day for you… being your birthday and your wedding at the same time. But.. if you just relax and trust me on this… I'll try to make this day last as long as possible and… a day you will never forget… even in the our next life..."

"I can't imagine life without you. Your presence near me… all this time… I never want to live life without ever knowing that feeling. I've been ready to spend my life with you since our first meeting and I guess.. well.. hope.. that you feel the same way I do." 

"When I was younger… I promised you a good life. And after this day, I intend to fulfill that promise."

The crowd fell silent to the young man's meaningful words. Their thoughts wavered to and from each word the second Yoh started to speak and the last that was said.

"Yoh…" Anna's eyes glimmered with emotion. Though she shed no tears, her heart was weeping inside -- filled with overwhelming feelings that could never be expressed in words.

The groom grinned, "That came out longer than I thought it would." 

A few chuckles from the crowd broke the emotional silence that was set upon them. 

"That Yoh..." Horo Horo smiled. 

"Ah.. Only that idiot could do something like that," Ren agreed. 

Yohmei's eyes softened as he hesitated slightly in speaking to awaiting crowd, "We will continue as we now listen to what the bride has to say." 

Anna looked at the floor, hoping that the feelings bursting inside her would somehow rearrange themselves as words. She glanced into the keen eyes of her husband-to-be and began, "I hope you realize how much those words have meant to me. Each second I listened to your voice… each time I've been wondering how I could have ever been this fortunate to have met you."

"When I compare myself with the person I am today, and the person I was years ago… so much has happened and so much has changed. You taught me things I never thought was ever possible in this world. Although, nothing much of what I say now will ever top anything of what you've just spoken… I want to tell you this, Asakura Yoh: You are my life and my only reason to live in this world. Without you, I have no reason to stay in this world." 

"Years ago, I thought I was satisfied with my life. Depressing though it was, I was guaranteed to live life without pain. During that time I was content with sacrificing all emotions at its expense. Words like happiness and joy seemed so foreign to me. The only person who cared about my emotional well-being was you. You showed me how such small words could impact one's life and the world. For that… I thank you from the bottom of my heart." 

"No one has ever reached out to me in that way before. Everyone knew what I was capable of and fled away in fear. But you-- regardless of knowing what I could do to you, you never hesitated to reach out to me. Even though I tried to push you away, you never turned away when I needed you…"

"You never treated me like any other girl you knew. In a way, I felt special, knowing that you treated me differently… in a more considerate and compassionate way. Even though a part of you was scared of me, you still reached out. You never stopped… because you knew one day… I would respond to your reach." 

"The promise you made… it's already been kept. A good life that I want… is a life spent with you. I can't think of a role more gratifying in life… than being the wife of Asakura Yoh."

"I knew I could believe in you and faith in you… when you risked your life back at the Osorezan. Despite our length of acquaintance at that time, you fought without hesitation. No one has ever done those things… and over the years… I grew used to you… grew used to… loving you and being with you."

"You've shown me so many wonderful things and taught me how to be able to love once again. The feeling that I abandoned long ago and left behind because it was too painful to bear… The feeling I knew that I was always lacking… You brought it back to me and shared it with me through the happy and the sorrowful times." 

"I never thought I was lucky enough to be this happy in life… I always woke up thinking that it's all a dream and that I am back to living out on my own. But each day… it seems like it's a dream even beyond dreams. Everything you have done… has become so perfect that it seems surreal."

"I love you… and I'll never stop loving you. Even when and if we do live in 2 different worlds… I'll always love you… Asakura… Yoh."  

Yoh couldn't help but be a little surprised. Who could have known that the itako could truly express herself in front of him and everyone? 

_'Anna… I never knew... How much I was to you.'_

The dark-haired boy's thoughts were interrupted as applause began in the shrine. It seemed to have started simultaneously all around. The couple looked around at their friends and family, all clapping and smiling at them. They, in turn smiled, as they looked deep in each other's eyes, realizing the words that have just been exchanged.

Yoh's grandfather rose to his feet once again, wondering if he'd ever seen another couple as in love with one another as the ones in front of him.

"Well then, without further ado, I pronounce you two… Husband and wife! Yoh… I'll leave the next part up to you," Yohmei smiled.

"Sankyuu… Ji-chan," Yoh beamed as he looked at his wife. 

"…Anna… I guess… we're finally… mar--" he started when a finger was placed on his lips. 

The blonde moved in closer to her husband as she interrupted, "Yoh… just shut up and kiss me." 

Yoh beamed, "My pleasure." 

Closing the space between them, he placed his mouth over her soft lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, wanting nothing more than his wife. Anna brought her arms above Yoh's shoulder and gently binds them around his neck. The hands of the clocked moved slowly as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

The guests applauded once more, but this time cheering along with their rhythmic clapping.

"Alright, everyone clear out as the newlyweds share their first dance together!" Yohmei cried excitedly, "This song has been chosen by the groom on this special occasion." 

The guests began to move to the back of the place as they gather in a semi-circle to witness this first dance among the two. The song began to play and the room was soon filled with an alluring melody. 

Yoh led Anna to near the centre of the shrine as he tightly embraced her. Anna rested her head on his shoulder, wishing that this moment would never end. 

_Why, oh why do I love you so much?_

_My tears overflow this much_

The bride moved slowly in harmony with her husband, her thoughts drifting slowly into the music she's never heard of. 

_That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness_

_Are the two of us really alike?_

_If I'd realized it, you were always by my side_

Yoh began to think back to the first time he met Anna… Her cold eyes showing nothing but a void of emptiness. He wanted to show her… he wanted to see those eyes light up, filled with emotion. He wanted to be the one --the only one to achieve that goal. 

_Like a lost child, crying and searching_

But there was no such thing as forever 

_"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone," you whispered_

_Were the two of us really alike?_

And I decided then I would protect you 

Anna thought back to her childhood before meeting Yoh. Always lost and constantly searching for something… or rather… someone to show her the meaning of the words she never learnt. 

"Anna, I'm sorry if I hurt you just now… I know you didn't have a very happy past… But as my fiancée, I promise you...I'll let you lead a good life. I promise."

The pledge Yoh made… a few days after their first encounter. Those very words had stuck with her since then. Never had she forgotten a single second of that conversation. After seeing Yoh battling the day afterwards with Matamune… she made a vow to herself. 

She would protect her Yoh at all costs… Like the way he had protected her… 

_Why do I love you so much?_

_Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad_

_Just what it was that supported me so much_

_From afar, I realize it now_

_Why do I love you so much?_

It's so easy I just can't answer 

The pair realized that the words they had spoken on this day had barely expressed a portion of the emotion they felt for one another. Love just wasn't a sentiment that could be easily divulged into something understandable. No language in the world could truly describe this feeling that could be painful and/or wonderful at times… How could you define the paradox known as love? 

After their eventful dance, the guests made their way to the side of the shrine, where the party of celebration was held. Sake was shared and drunk by the newlyweds as a tradition. Of course, the guests drank sake as well… Though one particular boy had an accidental overdose of it.

"Oiii… Yoh…" the boy's words were slurred as he slung his arm around the groom, "Remember... ugh…  that… thing?" 

"What are you talking about, Horo Horo?" Yoh stared at his partially drunk friend.

"You know… the THING," he emphasized, spreading his arms out wide, hoping that Yoh would understand.

Yoh nodded slowly, pretending to play along with Horo Horo. 

The Ainu laughed out loud, "Have you opened it yet?" 

"Aren't wedding gifts supposed to be open… like… after… the…" Yoh blushed as he continued, "Er.. like.. on the next day.. after the… honeymoon." 

Horo Horo chuckled to himself as Ren joined the two. 

"What's wrong with him?" Ren pointed at the boy pounding his fists into the floor, virtually laughing his head off.

"Too much sake…" 

"Uwa!!! Yoh… you funny guy!!" the Ainu burst out. The taller boy then draped his arm around Yoh once more as he whispered into his ear, "The gift I gave you…" 

The groom looked at this friend suspiciously as he understood what he was getting at, "What… about… it?" 

"It's… urp… magazine…"

Paling in response, Yoh shuddered, "…Do I want to know what kind of magazine it is?" 

"Ah! 'Course… it's just… a nice... magazine. Something to get your mind… off… things… OR!" Horo Horo pointed up towards the roof, "Something.. to get your mind ON things… ehehe.. if you know what I mean." The blue-haired boy lightly jabbed Yoh in the chest as he fell to the floor, pulling Yoh down with him. 

"Ahh! Horo Horo! Don't tell me…" 

_'Hentai… magazine…' _his mind finished in shock. 

Once more, Horo Horo laughed, clutching his stomach as tears formed from the corner of his eyes, "Just look at your face!!! It's a joke! Joke! Joke! Joke! J-O---"

Ren stopped the boy from finishing as he stepped on his chest, "You… idiot!"

The Ainu looked up at the younger Chinese boy, pointing, "You're funny."

Ren's fists tightened, "That's it!" He pulled out a rope and dragged the older boy onto a chair. Tying him mercilessly, he made sure Horo Horo would not be moving another inch for the rest of the ceremony. 

"Aww… babe you're no fun.." Horo Horo looked down at his tied arms as he tried to struggle free. 

Ren added on a piece of tape over his mouth, "What in the world were you thinking… inviting him to your wedding?" 

"I didn't think he'd get drunk so fast…" Yoh sheepishly grinned. 

The shorter boy sighed as Manta arrived from the other side of the room where dances were held. Faust and Eliza danced around enthusiastically, almost as if the day would never end. 

Ryu pressured Lyserg to come dance with him, but Millie dragged Lyserg onto the dance floor before Lyserg could refuse both invitations to dance. 

Pilica wanted Manta to dance with Kururu and like always, Manta accepted. Little did he know how difficult the task was, always trying to face the small spirit as well as trying to maintain balance on the dance floor. His exhausted features disappeared as he saw his three friends. 

"Hi… congratulations, Yoh-kun!" 

"Sankyuu, Manta." 

Noticing the struggling boy on the chair, he asked, "Why is Horo Horo tied to a chair?"

"It's a long story," replied Ren, who was tightening the ropes around the blue-haired boy.

Sweatdropping, Manta didn't bother to question any further. "Where's Anna?"

"Ah… she's over there… with the girls," Yoh pointed.

"….Eh..?"

******~~~**

"So what was it like when you guys first kissed?" Elly asked, eyes widening in anticipation. 

"What did you feel when you were dancing with him?" Sharona interrupted, leaving the previous question unanswered.  

"What were you feeling when Yoh recited his vows?" Pilica eagerly inquired. 

"Did you guys talk at all during the dance?" 

"Were you scared at all?" 

Anna sat quietly as she glanced from one person to the other, not knowing what to say. Luckily, all the questions were always disrupted in one way or another by the next. How could she answer each question precisely without going in-depth? It was impossible.

So what did she do? 

She sat, forced a smile and hoped that this celebration would be over soon… so she could go home with her husband and start a new life together with him. 

******~~~**

The ceremonies ended a few hours later and not a moment too soon for the newlyweds. Other then time with each other, it was almost torturing having to spend time with only their friends, trying to satisfy their knowledge on what they had felt during this time and those times. It had been quite tiring for both of them since all they wanted to do was just go home and relax.

Pressing the pedal down harder, Yoh accelerated the vehicle hoping to soon see the home that he and Anna shared.

"Someone's in a hurry to get home," Anna smiled as she watched Yoh make a quick turn around the block. He slowed down as the traffic lights changed from yellow to red.

"Can you blame me?" he grinned, leaning over to the passenger seat and giving his wife a quick kiss.

"I guess not…"

"Besides… this tuxedo is driving me nuts. It's too itchy… and hot," Yoh responded. The lights returned to green again and the dark-haired boy made no hesitation in accelerating the car once more. 

When they finally reached in front of their home, Yoh quickly took off his seatbelt and rushed over to the left side of the car. He pushed the trigger on the handle and opened the door before Anna could reach the lever.

"Allow me, dear wife," he bowed slightly. 

The blonde slowly stood up but not for long, as Yoh placed an arm on her back and lightly pushed her into his hold. Within seconds, Yoh had managed to carry his wife in his arms without her ever noticing.

"Yoh!" she managed to yelp as she realized her feet weren't on the ground.

"Relax," the dark-haired boy said, using his feet to close the car door. He carried her to the front, where he cleverly managed to open the door with his right foot. 

"I'm surprised you haven't dropped me yet. The last time we trained your balance, it didn't work out so well." 

"Well this time, what's at stake is my precious wife, so I can't afford to slip up."

Climbing up the stairs to the room they share together, Yoh's eyes never left his wife's. His body was shaking from both the fear and excitement of being together for the first time.

The room still smelt of the rose petals that Yoh had lain earlier the day. Letting Anna return to her feet, Yoh turned on the lights. 

His mind wandered just a while ago when Anna and him were still in Izumo, thanking their grandparents. 

_"Thank you guys... for so much you've done for us on this day. We know weddings take at least months of planning and well… to have it arranged in such a short time…" he started as his hand held tightly on to Anna's. _

_"Say no more. It was our pleasure. After all, we did arrange this situation long ago, didn't we?" Yohmei smiled. _

_"Still… We owe you so much," Anna finished as she leaned into Yoh's embrace._

_Kino pointed down the road. "Think nothing of it. Just get home now and make us some great-grandchildren." _

_The couple blushed madly as they slowly nodded in unison. "We'll visit you." _

_"We'll be here." _

Meanwhile, his heart was beating fast as his breaths became more ragged. _'I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack… What should I do? Should I say something? Mou… what can I do?'_

A part of him just wanted to reach out to her… and just do it. But another part of him was holding him back. His body was excited but his mind was scared to death. _'What if she's not ready… but only agrees because… this is supposedly the time… for… that. I mean… What if she feels like she's being forced? I don't wanna force her! I should ask. Should I ask? Yes, it shows that you care about her… and her feelings. Ask!! ASK!'_

"…Anna… if you're not…erm.. ready for this… we don't have to do it. I mean… we can always wait… I.. I don't want to force you.. or anything.. I just… yeah."

The itako spun around, causing her dress to dance around her in midair. Yoh gulped as he waited for a response… a slap maybe?

"…Yoh… maybe you can wait. But… I can't." 

"Anna…"

Her eyes shone in determination, not hesitating one bit. "Yoh… I only want… you." 

The boy flushed for what seemed to be the billionth time that day as he nodded. _'Anna… I…'_

Before Yoh knew it, he quickly closed in the space between them through a kiss, pulling her close, almost protectively, almost as if he would lose her at any moment. His hands crawled up to the centre seam on her back, grasping for the zipper and finally pulling it down gradually. Anna's arms slipped around her husband's neck as she pulled him close, their lips meeting once more. 

Loosening her wrap, she let her arm slide down Yoh's collarbone, leaving a tickling sensation along its path. Her dark eyes never left her lover's as she slowly undid the buttons on his white shirt. She ran her fingers up and down his chest teasingly as she pushed away the remaining clothed layers off him, revealing his toned muscles and tan chest, formed from years of physical shaman training.

Yoh placed his palms over her shoulders, unhurriedly pulling down the dress. The fabric fell softly to the ground and Anna stepped over it, moving towards Yoh. The boy swallowed as he took in the beautiful sight of his wife dressed only in a few garments of clothing. 

"…Beautiful… I mean--! You're… really.. pretty.. and.. yeah."

Reddening deeply at the comment, Anna smirked, "You're not so bad-looking yourself." 

"Why thank you," he beamed, drawing closer for another kiss. Slowly, he led her down onto futon, not hesitating in every second's worth in caressing her soft skin with his hands. 

Looking down at the rose-flushed girl under him, Yoh lowered his head, brushing her lips with his own. Without haste, he began to plant tender kisses on her cheek, all the way down to her clavicle. Every kiss left a warm invisible mark on her body, letting warm shivers crawl up her spine.

"…Yoh," she moaned slightly as she felt his warmth wrap around her body. Her hands rested on the back of his neck, loosely wrapping her arms around him.

The dark-haired boy smiled in delight as he heard his name being cried out from his wife. He wanted her to cry out his name in pleasure. He wanted her to know it… he wanted to hear it… he wanted her to feel it… And He would cherish it -- this moment in time where nothing else matters in the world -- nothing but their love for each other.    

That night, Yoh and Anna shared an intimate part of themselves with one another, knowing that that secret fragile part would always be kept safe in each other's hearts.

"Happy birthday…  Asakura… Anna."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Things To Know: **In Japan, the steering wheels are on the right side if I'm not mistaken, that's why Yoh, went to his left side to open Anna's door. Yes, I realize that yoh driving a car is quite unexpected… buuuuut.. please bear with me on that part… I mean it's not like their going to ride the train in their formal wear right? And… I'm not technically sure if you can get drunk from sake… but.. yes.. in my weird crazy fic, that's possible. *nods*

Done, done, done!!! This fic is finally completed!

Reviews/Comments/Flames/Constructiveness/Anything are always welcome!


End file.
